What Shouldn't Have Been
by Cerberus
Summary: Sniper Wolf's life... I'm sure someone has done this already... but...ummm.... mine... is... special........ ^^* ok... so its not... but you can never get too much good Metal Gear Solid FanFiction! Semper Fi! Chapter 2 is up!
1. What shouldn't have been

A/N: Lalalalalalalala........ WEEEE!!!! it is now 3:00 in the morning and every second I am risking my neck to bring you people the lovely work that I like to call a fanfic!  
Dyran: "Doesn't everyone call them fanfics?"

Cerberus: *smacks Dyran over the head with a conveniently appearing frying pan* "ITS 3:00 AM!!!!!" 

ANYWAYS! the point is this my first Metal Gear Solid fanfic and its about the ever illustrious Sniper Wolf! And thanks to my brilliant mind I have made up a name for her... and its ALL MINE!!!!! *laughs insanely* *cough* the name, you will figure out if you read. 

Its about Sniper Wolf's past, yada yada yada, blah blah blah, shall we get on with it? But not before the disclaimer! Fwaha! the disclaimer! one of the reasons fanfic writers have nightmares! (one of) the bane of my existance! the dark side of the force! the speakers of my computer! what it all comes down to I~S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that they are just plain evil... but they are needed... just so that I don't loose the small amount of money that I so rarely possess. 

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of its merchandise... I don't even OWN the game..... *sobs* IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! I swear!

And finally the moment you have all been waiting for.... or perhaps you just skipped my whole A/N and disclaimer and for a moment thought this paragraph had something to do with the story.... and in that case.... *points and laughs* BAHAHAHA!!!! 

...ahem... on with the fic...

What shouldn't have been

Movement could be seen beneath the pile of, once living beings. Blonde hair died red, or was it? streaks of red marred the face as well, thick eyelashes full of tears that mixed with blood. Perhaps not such a red colour that one would dye their hair. Red such as the colour that spewed from freshly killed victims of war. Yes, that indeed was the colour that the small girl seemed to ignore that was mixing with her own beautiful blonde hair.

"Mama?" Her voice was weak and would have sounded malnourished to someone if there had been anyone there to hear it, but no, she was alone aside from the lifeless corpses that surrounded her. "Mama... I'm stuck... they wont get offa me" She cried in her meek voice, thick with the accent of her people. Still there was no answer, only the empty echo's that rebounded off the stone staircase that the small girl had only seen hours before. "Where are you mama?" She didn't like the quiet; she had been too used to earsplitting terror following an eerie silence. So from fear of that happening again now, she called out for the mother that never came back.

Struggling to keep her thin strip of cloth that she used as a shoe but also to remove her foot from a burdensome corpse, she managed to position herself in the middle of two strangers. Strangers yes, but those people had gone through the same hell she had gone through and the same hell she was faced with. Why did she continue to live when all those around her die? Why was war so cruel as to destroy all but her mind? And even that was not left undamaged. She had seen no child or grown person should have to see. How many times had she seen people around her die, each a different way, but each just as scarring. 

Why hadn't her mother rushed to her side? Because she wasn't there, but the small girl could not grasp the concept that the last person she knew and loved was gone, she did not understand that war was so cruel as to snip the last string to her humanity. Nothing could be that horrid, that vile, nothing could destroy a humans hope like that, and certainly not in this situation. She was young, and liked to hope, liked to dream. This young girl loved to dream, dream of what kind of place the world will be like once her and her last surviving family member lasted through that fateful barrage of gunfire and torture. She dreamed of the wonderful meals she would eat, the beautiful people she would meet. 

Death. Death was the thing that destroyed this girls hope for humanity, destroyed her never-ending wistful dreaming. Dreams shattered and hopes grabbed those shards and stabbed at her as she ran onto her mothers death scene.

"Filthy..." The man's sentence trailed off as the sound of gun fire covered his hateful words. Tears didn't have time to start forming as her own mothers blood, mixed with dirt and gunpowder, splattered against her soft, dirt caked cheeks. "Hey, we've got a kid over here" He yelled to another, unknown to the girl. She stood, staring at her mothers lifeless body, she couldn't see her face. What compelled her to do what she did next was unheard of by any other. Walking up to the solider that had killed her mother she tugged on his pant leg and looked up with wide eyes.

"Do you like to kill?" She asked him in a monotone voice that wasn't her own. "Do you like to hear the bullet tear through your victims heart?" She continued before the solider could realize what she had asked him "Do you think of what the results of your murders are?" She was in shock no doubt and that was what the solider brushed it off as, simple shock that would come to his advantage in his next kill. 

"Of course I don't like killing" He slicked on a condescending tone and bent down to one knee, clicking his gun onto his belt "But that is what I have to do, it is what I am here for. Not everyone has the stomach for a job like this, so I have to fill the role" He smiled slyly at the girl and gently picked out a piece of dried blood from her hair.

"Really? You don't like killing?" She asked innocently as she looked up at the masked man through her sorrowful eyes.

"Really" He patted her on the head, jokingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because..." She used her expert pick-pocket skills and slid his gun from his belt "... I have a feeling..." She brought the gun up to his defenseless head "...I'm going to love it" The gun jolted from her tiny hand as she fell backwards from the force as she pulled the trigger. Her hand was useless for the time being but the job was done and she had just succeeded in her first kill. She was now cover from head to toe in new blood, that of her mothers and that of her victim. Victim, it sounded nice in her head that someone other then people she knew as that.

"Are you done?" Head spinning she suddenly felt dizzy. She had killed a solider. What was to become of her? Surely she would be killed, perhaps quickly, but there was a chance that they would like a little girl around at their disposal. 

She knew what she had done was 'wrong' and would be seen as so in the eyes of their 'government'. She had to run, had to get away before anyone knew it was her who managed to succeed where her friends and family members failed. Was she proud? she wasn't sure, but she held onto one thought; she was now alone and from now on would be alone, no matter how many people she would meet in her endless search for the justice she vowed she would obtain, she would forever be alone in her mind and soul, no longer the clinging child she was simply moments ago she took one last glimpse of her mother, and what could have been her light to humanity. One last glimpse and then she was gone, beyond the pile of unidentified corpses, beyond the reaches of punishment and blame that would have condemned her to a life of something worse then hell.

Rain trickled through the small girls fingers as she scrubbed angrily at the bloodstains embedded into her hair. "Filthy" She repeated the words that the soldier had said before murdering her mother. Filthy was all she could think of. The taint of blood that crept not only into her hair but her soul as well, she wanted to start again as a lone wolf, start her new life as a jaded 10 year old. "Filthy, filthy, filthy!!" She gave up and threw the cloth aside in a fit of frustration. Huffing to herself she slid down a dirty wall and recoiled as she realized how dirty it really was. Hitting it with a tightly balled fist, she scrambled to her feet and continued her scrubbing. Filthy blood, tainted blood, blood that had taken lives and blood of her own mixed together and she didn't want to be apart of it, she didn't want her past to follow her, she wanted to push an imaginary restart button, but all should could do now was clean.


	2. Tariki & Tirsinak

A/N: May I make an announcement! ~I~ am ignorant to the Kurdish currency... I think (take note I said think) it is Kuro, but I'm not sure and I also don't know how much it is worth... *cough* compared to the Canadian dollar because that's all I know about... except for Yen! and the US dollar... and Won... and Ruble... and Peseta.... ok.... so a couple more... ^^* but if anyone could enlighten me on the subject of Kurdish currency then it would be greatly appreciated. 

"How much for that?" A slender, child-like finger pointed towards a basket of apples as bright innocent eyes gazed up at the salesman. No trace of sorrow was evident on the small girls face, it had been one full year since she witnessed the murder of her mother, already she had complete control over her facial expressions.

"Aren't you a cute little kid" The merchant bent down to smile at the small girl, the comment and gesture made her feel sorry for having to do what she was about to do. His face was round and his breath was thick with the same smell that hung in the air that day. The small girl couldn't place her finger on what it was but she had decided that she didn't like it. 

__

It smells clean, unlike you!

She glared at the basket, which made the man give her an odd look and stand up-right. "Maybe cute, but not very mannerly" She could hear him mumble under his breath. She quickly forgot about her earlier regret and asked again with even more innocence shining on her slender face.

"How much for one?" She gripped the side of the table-top with one hand and went to work with the other, grabbing as much loose food that she could find underneath the table, skewering the mans vision and using her own small body to avoid the prying eyes of the passerby's.

"For one?" The man asked, now eyeing the girl suspiciously from his view high above her. "Two Kuros" _Completely overpriced! how could...!_ her train of thought was cut short by the look the man now gave her. She hadn't realized that she had stepped back, making her hand that clutched a small pear very clear to the salesman. "THIEF!" He shouted and lunged at her angrily. "Dirty little thief!" He yelled at her, scrambling over his display of fruits and vegetables.

__

I wanted some meat anyways. The small girl scoffed at the man in her mind and darted nimbly through the throng of people who were too busy with their own money problems to care much about the thievery from one lowly merchant. _How strung up on their own pain... foolish creatures_. The 11 year olds thoughts were far beyond what they should have been. Seeing what she had seen, living her life, no one would be any different. 

Another dark ally. Soft crunching could be heard, the scuttling of rodents sharp claws could also be heard, threatening the small pile of rags and flesh that crouched over a poorly woven basket. "You don't eat fruits and vegetables, go find your own food" the quiet mumbling was directed at a creature that made a void in the gray wall. A whine emited from the blackness on the wall and the small girl let go of her cruel exterior to throw a pear for the furry darkness to eat, which it did so in a starved manner.

"How about Tariki?" She continued her conversation with her new found friend. After the one minute fiasco in the busy streets beyond the wall, which she now sat against, she had conveniently tripped over a small ball of fur, not knowing what else to do with the ragged beast she (without a second thought) scooped it up in her bony arms and continued her running. Her she sat with the small furry beast and her small basket of fruits and vegetables, contemplating a name for him. 

"Yes, I think Tariki is a good name... and mine for the time being will be..." She put her finger to her chin in thought while she pondered an appropriate name "... Tirsinak!"

(A/N: Alrighty! I am cool! because I have taken a language I have never spoken before and used the words for names! go me ^^.... Tariki is Kurdish for Darkness and Tirsinak is Kurdish for Dangerous... gotta love being cheesy!... though Tariki is spelt with two thingies over the i's, it will be much simpler if I don't put those there so those of you who know the language... please don't want to kill me ^^* I'm trying my best!) 

Tirsinak crouched by the small ball of fur and patted him on the head, the first sign of innocence and childishness she had shown to anyone or anything since she last sat upon her mothers knee. Her mother, a painful ache started in the pit of her stomach and she frowned. Tariki looked up at her from his position on the ground beside her, the look was one of confusion and in Tirsinak's eyes very adorable. "You and I will never part, I wont let you die" She grabbed the small black furry creature and hugged him close, rubbing her nose in his matted fur.

"A wolf?" 

"Yup, that's a wolf alright, damn beasts"

"Should we kill it?"

"Not until we've got the girl on our side"

"Why?"

"So we can... make her see our ways"

"Oh"

Tariki's ears snapped up at the sound of voices in the dark ally-way. He tugged at his new friends ragged clothing, trying to make her hear, but to no avail, she was curled up in a tight ball, covered by nothing but her clothing. She stirred when he moved, as she had felt a sudden lack of body heat. "Tari...?" Her voice sounded drained of sleep and the small wolf cub settled back against her, dozing off into an uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
